


wasted love

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Sebastian walked out of Hunter's life for good. But an unexpected and completely accidental run-in has Hunter refusing to let go of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasted love

**Author's Note:**

> Summary might not be great (as always), but basically this is a full one-shot about Sebastian actually being Barry Allen, and Hunter going to New York to find him (really to go to school, but also to find Sebastian). It can kind of be seen as a sequel to that blurb I wrote back in November, "everybody's got a secret", but I think this can be read as a standalone fic too.
> 
> Also, title taken from Matt McAndrew's "Wasted Love". (The song - along with having read some Flash fics earlier today - is actually what gave me most of the inspiration for writing this.)

As quickly as they had fallen in love, Sebastian stepped out of his life. He said it was over the steroids thing, because he could never love a man who would do drugs, but Hunter knows that it was more than that. In reality, he has another life, one where his dad’s in prison, and he’s studying to be a cop, and he has other friends. This other life – his real life, the one he’d left when he’d realized his passion for music, and his almost-father’s need for him to be at an all-male boarding school – takes place in the city, all the way in New York.

(But as much as Hunter pesters Blaine about it, he won’t tell him about Sebastian, won’t admit to whether or not he’s seen the green-eyed brunet around the city. (Really, he always answers no, but for some reason, Hunter has his suspicions, thinking Blaine isn’t really telling him the truth.))

This second life that Sebastian has, the one he escaped from when he went to Dalton, is what’s keeping him from being with Hunter, what’s keeping him from living the life he really wants, not the one he’s supposed to have. He wants to stay in Lima, Hunter knows that, but for some reason, he just can’t.

But it wasn’t like he just walked out of Hunter’s life all of a sudden. No, he spent a while in the city prior to that – months, actually. He got into an accident – was struck by lightning and his heart continually gave out, but somehow, after nine months, he awoke again. He’d called Hunter shortly afterwards to say that he wouldn’t be coming back to Lima, that he’d stay in the city full time, and as much as Hunter wanted to bring him home, wanted to hold him in his arms one last time and show him he loved him in case something like that ever happened again, he didn’t argue. He respected Sebastian’s choices, letting him live the life that he wanted.

Meanwhile, Hunter’s own was falling apart.

He _did_ get back into a high school – some dingy public school that he really wouldn’t have chosen to go to had he had a choice, but due to what’d happened at Dalton, he never had a choice.

He lived without Sebastian for two years, ending up getting into NYADA, though, since he was just a freshman, he never ran into Kurt, or his friend Rachel.

But all the while, he never forgot about him. In that time, he never dated – slept with a few people to try and fill the void, but really, his heart only longed for Sebastian.

And to his luck and surprise, it took a near death experience to bring Sebastian back to him.

He’d been falling, somehow getting pushed out of a city building, falling dozens of feet down to the ground. But, he was rescued, ending up in the arms of a man in a red suit, with a mask to match. When they were back on the ground, regaining their breath from the whole experience, Hunter snuck a glance towards the mysterious man’s face.

And what he saw through the mask were two green eyes, an all too familiar shade of the color.

“Sebastian?” He couldn’t help but ask, the name sounding foreign on his lips.

“I don’t know who that is.” The man said, his voice vibrating, likely to conceal his identity. “But if I resemble someone you lost, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Hunter said. “I just miss him, is all.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The man said, letting Hunter back down, keeping a hand on his waist as he found his balance again, letting it linger for just a moment too long.

“Well, I didn’t exactly lose him like _that,_ ” Hunter said. “He just, uh, left. Went on a trip and never came home again.”

“I’m sorry.” The man said again. “Are you hurt at all?” He lifted his head up then, and Hunter couldn’t help the small gasp he let out as he met those familiar green eyes again.

“No,” He said, regaining his composure. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“No problem.” The man said. “It’s what I do.”

“You should probably get going.” Hunter said. “I’m sure you have plenty of other lives to save.” As if he predicted it, he could hear faint voices, ones that were coming from something on the man’s mask.

“Yeah, I do.” The man said, clearing his throat, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, for a reason unknown. He then smiles. “Gotta run.” And with that, he took off, leaving Hunter to stare in his path for an extra moment, a slight ache in his chest at the realization that he just let Sebastian go – again.

 

It’s a while later – a year, to be exact – when somehow gets into another accident.

This time, he’s not falling, but he somehow gets involved with the wrong people, and ends up face to face with a man whose skin turns to steel at his own desire. The sight of his transformations scares Hunter to no end, and when he hears one of his colleagues getting hurt by the man, the sound of metal meeting bones ringing loudly in his hears, he cringes, lying on the ground and hiding his face.

But then, he feels someone else’s presence, hears another voice cutting into the event, telling the metallic man to stop. And that voice, again, it’s familiar, and Hunter’s heartbeat quickens at the sound of it.

The sound of the voice is followed by more hits, but the clash of metal and bones is never heard again. In fact, Hunter hears a van pull up soon afterwards, followed by a body being dragged across the ground, before the van pulls off again.

Next thing he knows, a hand is being placed on his arm, that all-too-familiar voice right in his ear.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Hesitantly, Hunter picks his head up, feeling his own eyes sting with tears as he looks into those familiar green orbs.

“Sebastian.” He breathes out, again, and he sees the man tense.

“I’m not your friend.” He says, his voice vibrating again, even though it hadn’t been just a moment ago.

“Yes, you are.” Hunter says, sitting up, the hand previously on his arm disappearing. “I would know those eyes anywhere, and that voice.” He sighs, blinking away tears as they begin to blur his vision. “I missed you, Seb.” He can see the other man begin to be overcome with emotion, blinking tears of his own away.

“I can’t come home, Hunter.” He says, his voice no longer vibrating. “And, I guess you can see why.”

“I didn’t come here just for you.” Hunter says. “I go to NYADA now, I live here. Sure, I miss Lima, but this is my life now. And even though I didn’t come here for you, I’d like you to be apart of it again.”

“I can’t.” Sebastian says. “Dr. We—” He clears his throat. “My friends won’t let me, especially now since you know my secret.”

“I’m still not entirely sure what it is yet.” Hunter says. “But you can explain it to me over coffee.” Sebastian chuckles.

“You’ve always been quite the charmer, haven’t you?” He says, before shaking his head slightly. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Hunter says, bringing a hand up to cup Sebastian’s jaw, running his thumb over the skin of his cheek. “And I’m not asking to move in with you or anything, I just wanna be apart of your life again. Please? We don’t even have to date again, we could just be fr—” His words are cut off by Sebastian leaning forward, pressing their lips together. Of course, Hunter’s quick to kiss back, his lips easily molding with Sebastian’s, almost as if they were meant to fit together like puzzle pieces.

“I love you.” Sebastian breathes out when they pull away for air.

“I love you too.” Hunter says back, smiling slightly, his gaze still on Sebastian’s lips.

“So, uh, about that coffee,” Sebastian begins to say, and Hunter chuckles, before Sebastian continues. “I know the best place in town, and it’s way better than Starbucks. Plus, I may know a cute barista there who can get us free drinks.”

“Oh, and what’s _his_ name?” Hunter says with a roll of his eyes.

“ _She’s_  actually my best friend,” Sebastian explains. “And her name is Iris.”

 

Only a few days later, they do go out for coffee, spending hours there just catching up, with each of them going over what they’d been doing the past few years, and Sebastian explaining how he got his powers (and why Iris continually called him ‘Barry’ when they arrived).

Really, talking to Sebastian like this, it feels like no time has passed since he walked out of Hunter’s life. And, even though Hunter’s life – and what he thought would be his life with Sebastian – started out in Lima, he can’t help but feel as though this whole thing was meant to be, that he was meant to spend the rest of his life here in New York.

And, when his hand ends up resting against the table, and Sebastian decides to rest his own hand in Hunter’s, he finally feels like he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any tense mistakes, since I wrote half of it in the past tense. I've always heard never to use both when writing, and I /have/ been getting more used to writing in present tense, so yeah, I'm sorry if some parts in the beginning sound a little bit... off.


End file.
